Fix A Heart
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: Emotionally damaged 17 year old Caroline Hudson, writes her traumatic past in a notebook that was given to her by her therapist. Follow Caroline as she reflects on the events that made her who she is now and tries to get her life back together. Who says that all Finchel kids are perfect? Finchel, Quick, and Klaine pairings. Story is better than the summary! FUTURE FIC!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to click on this story and read it :)**

**First I want to give you all a little insight on how this is going to go down. The majority of this is going to be in Caroline's perspective. I haven't written in first person before so if, during the progression of this story, it gets shaky at points I apologize ahead of time.**

**I'm already so proud of this story already. I've been planning it for a long time and I finally got the chance to start it. It's so different from what I usually write and it's going to get depressing at times. If you have followed me from the beginning (Audrey Hudson, Audrey Hudson's Senior Year, etc.) it's going to be like a 2.0 version of that. **

**I really, really, really hope that this prologue makes you want to read more. Please favorite, follow, and review so that I know to continue! Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT CAROLINE AND DR. WALSH!**

* * *

"I don't want to be here," I kept saying to myself. This was the last place I wanted to be, but I had to.

Usually I would have my mom drop me off out front and I would go some where's else after she drove away. But due to recent events, I'm here now and there was no running away this time.

I was finally meeting my therapist today, Dr. Walsh. I sat in her office, in a seat positioned directly at the head of her desk. She had left the room for the moment to grab a Sprite that she offered me, which I didn't really want in the first place.

I observed the room for a moment, there were several framed certificates on the wall. They were titled in what I assumed to be Latin. The walls were painted in a dark shade of gold. If she was trying to make this place somewhat _happy_…then she's just fooling herself. No one who needs to be here wants to be here.

On a bookshelf off to the side was an arrangement of several pamphlets. To me they were a useless waste of time to read. They weren't going to change us _damaged_ kids, that's for damn sure.

I hate my parents for forcing me to come here. But I promised them I would do it to get better.

The door opened behind me and I assumed it was her, "I have your Sprite."

I put on a fake smile that only lasted for two seconds. I try not to let my smileslast for more than three seconds on average. I used to smile a lot before I changed, but I'm not that person anymore. "Thank you," I mumbled.

"So Caroline," she started, pulling out her desk chair to take a seat. "Maybe we can start our first session by telling me a little bit about yourself?"

I watched her as she clicked her pen and already started to write something down in her notebook with my file right beside it. I started to tense up, hating this even more.

"Is that really necessary? I mean…you know why I'm here so why don't we just cut to the chase."

She looked up at me and took a minute to observe my appearance. I was wearing a dark jean jacket and underneath I wore a loose black tank top that had a white skull in the center. The dark jean jacket matched the shorts I was wearing and for shoes I had on my favorite pair of black combat boots. My mom told me to dress nice but this was my version of nice. Why dress like someone you're not when you're going to see a therapist. They already know you're there 'cus some shit happened.

She took off her glasses and clicked her pen again, placing it on the desk. "Alright, let's cut to the chase then. Tell me what happened, wherever you want to start is fine."

"That's the problem; I don't want to tell you. I don't want to be here!" I got aggravated and she knew that.

"But Caroline, in order to get better I need you to tell me what happened. What led up to these traumatic events. It's also important that I hear them from you and you only."

"It hurts too much," I said, placing my right hand on my left wrist where my bracelets were.

"I see," she said in a peculiar tone.

She stood up from her desk and went to the book shelf, "I don't want a stupid pamphlet."

Dr. Walsh chuckled, reaching for what seemed to be a notebook on the top shelf. "No, that's not what I'm giving you."

She came back over to me and handed me a nice, dark purple, notebook. I flipped through the pages and saw that it was blank. "What is this for?"

"I've had kids like you before Caroline, and from what I know of your past, this form of therapy usually helps," said Dr. Walsh. "Since you're not comfortable telling me what happened verbally, I want you to write it down in this notebook."

"Are you serious? This is going to take forever!"

"It probably will, but I want you to take as much time as you need."

I looked down at the notebook again, I actually liked this idea. It was more personal for me. "You want me to write everything?"

She nodded, "Everything to the last detail, whatever helps you. If you need another journal, just stop by and I'll give you another one without hesitation."

I swallowed hard; I glanced outside the window seeing my city, my New York. I could hear the usual taxi's honking from below and I could see several buildings as well. "I know this is going to be hard for you Caroline, and that you don't want to do this. But if you want to get better, this is the best way to do it."

I looked at her and gave her some-what of a nod in return, "I will do it. Thank you."

"No problem, I'll see you whenever you finish?" she asked.

I nodded again, but more sure of myself. I stood up from the chair and made my way towards the door. "Caroline," Dr. Walsh stopped me.

I turned around and she was still in the same position, sitting on the edge of her desk. "I really do believe that you're a good kid."

I chuckled, "That's because you don't know the whole story."


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited the prologue. It means a lot to me what you all have to say and that you want me to continue this story.**

**There are a few things that I want to say before you all read the second chapter:**

**-So in the prologue it's to everyone's understanding that Caroline is writing down everything that happened. That is what she's doing but for your sake, what will be in each chapter is what she's thinking of as she's "writing". It's more of her seeing what happened in her mind, like a movie of flashbacks, in order for her to write what happened in the journal. If I typed what she was writing exactly, that would just be B-O-R-I-N-G! **

**-The set up of this is as if Rachel did get pregnant! Resulting in her breaking up with Brody and marrying Finn while they were still in college. Caroline is not the kid they had in college, that is Caroline's older brother Landon.**

**-I am absolutely in LOVE with the show Smash! So Rachel and Kurt's job occupations are based off two of the characters in the show. If you know Smash, you'll know who Rachel and Kurt are portraying. I'm loosely basing Rachel and Kurt's story line in this, from Smash. I'm not trying to copy Smash in ANY WAY. I can just always see Rachel and Kurt creating their own Broadway show together :)**

**Other than that, please enjoy the new chapter! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: CAROLINE, DANIEL, HADLEY, CHRIS, NATALIE, NATHAN, MAGGIE, AND LANDON! **

* * *

**August 25, 2034**

"Caroline wake up!"

I moaned at the sound of my mother's voice, "Nooo."

"Yes, you need to wake up. It's almost noon!" she said. I heard her walking towards my window. _"Oh no,"_ I thought to myself just before she opened my dark purple curtains, letting the late morning sunlight shine through my window.

I covered my pale face with my comforter and moaned louder, "What the hell! It's still summer and I want to sleep in."

"Well you can't, you start school in a little over a week and you need to get back into your regular school routine."

"I have nine days before I go back and I want to enjoy them," I complained. I sat up in my queen sized bed and rubbed my eyes, there was no point in fighting anymore. I was wide awake.

"Caroline, I wake up at six o'clock every morning, summer or not."

I rolled my eyes as I watched my mom fix her heels, "Where are Natalie and Chris?"

"I dropped them off at your Uncles' house so that your dad can watch them for the day," she explained. "I said you weren't up for a day at the Zoo so he just took Natalie and Chris."

I nodded, my mom actually did something right. I looked at her left hand; her wedding ring wasn't there anymore. She hasn't worn her wedding ring since the day she and my dad signed the final divorce papers.

That's what started everything, my parent's divorce. They told us two months ago, a couple of days after I finished my junior year. My mom and dad called us together for a family meeting. Those became few and rare over the years.

"_What's going on?" Chris asked, now nine years old._

_I knew what they were going to tell us. The fighting had been going on for as long as I could remember, it was only a matter of time._

_My mom looked over at my dad, "Well your mom and I have something important to discuss with all of you."_

_They had our undivided attention, even Natalie who was four. "I think you guys know that Daddy and I have been arguing for quite some time now and it's hard for both of us to get along," my mom continued._

_My heart started to break, hearing that they were giving up on each other. "We don't like when you and Daddy fight," Natalie commented._

"_I know baby," said my mom, comforting her from a distance._

"_We have decided that it would be best for everyone if mommy and I got a divorce," dad admitted. I could tell it pained him to say that. _

"_Wh-what?" Chris stuttered. I looked at him, his lower lip quivered as he tried not to cry._

"_Chris it's okay honey," said my mom. Chris covered his face with his hands, bent down and started crying. I wanted to do the same thing. My parent's love story that I had admired so much was coming to an end._

_I looked over at Natalie on the other end of the couch and she was confused. My mom motioned for her to come over to her so that she could explain it better. "Chis come here," said Dad._

_Chris stood up and went over to my dad who had open arms, and Chris fell into them. Then there was me, the only one not shedding a tear. I was more angry than upset with the news. I also hated the fact that Landon, my older brother, wasn't here with us. He was attending college at the Rhode Island School of design, going into his fourth year. If he was, I'd be the one crying into his arms. He was the leader and I looked up to him in so many ways._

_I stood up from the couch and adjusted my flannel pajama pants. "Caroline sweetie…" my mom started to say before I stopped her._

_I breathed out heavily, "No, it-it's fine. I completely understand."_

_I walked out of the living room and upstairs into my room, my save haven. I shut the door behind me, collapsed onto my bed, and cried into my pillow. My life felt like shit._

"Cool," I responded.

"You really need to spend some time with him," she suggested in reference to my dad. Ever since the divorce I had become distant with both of my parents, really distant.

"I can't today, Hadley is coming home from vacation and Daniel and I were going to go see her," I said. It's not like my mom cared about me or what I was doing that day anyways.

"You haven't spent time with him in over a week Caroline, he misses you."

"Well I really don't miss him."

"Caroline!" my mom shouted.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Just because your father and I got a divorce doesn't mean that _you_ don't spend time with him."

I didn't respond back, again, it wasn't worth it. My mom sighed loudly and pulled out her phone to check the time, "Listen, I have to go."

_Of course you do._

"We're having a table reading in an hour and Uncle Kurt and I need to be there," she said as she studied something on her phone. "But your dad found an apartment in Brooklyn and he wants you, Chris, and Natalie to be there when he first moves in tomorrow. He also wants you three to spend the night."

"Fine," I complied. It had been temporary but my dad was living at my Uncles' apartment for the past month until he found an apartment.

"Thank you, it means a lot to him. Plus it gives me a break for the day," she said before giving me a side kiss on the cheek. I didn't give her one in return.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," she said back. "Tell Quinn and Puck that I said hi and that I hope they had a great time in the Caribbean."

"I will."

She finally left my room and a few moments later, Daniel showed up. "Your mom let me in," he said. "My dad dropped me off and they left together for the table reading."

"Do you really think their musical is going to be a success?" I asked him with tired eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. It's about Marilyn Monroe, how can it not be a success?" Daniel Hummel-Anderson wasn't only one of my best friends, he was my cousin. He was a year younger than me and was one of the best people I knew. Having my Uncle Blaine's looks and charm also helped. We're family so we've known each other since we were in diapers.

Uncle Kurt and my mom are best friends and after my mom won her two Tony's, they both decided to create their own musical. My mom had connections to make it possible, now a year into it, they're trying to get it on Broadway. My mom wrote the songs, and she and Uncle Kurt were both the producers.

"You're still in bed?" he chuckled.

"Shut-up," I joked, hitting him with one of my pillows. "I just got a rant from my mother and I don't need another one from you."

I stood up from my bed and walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. "You know, I miss all of the Broadway posters and Play Bills in your room," I heard Daniel say.

I chuckled, "I don't."

"I'm still getting used to the new you," I heard him say. "Wait until Hadley sees you."

I walked out of the bathroom, still brushing my teeth. I watched Daniel as he looked around my room. I had a movie poster of the Breakfast Club over my dresser and ironically, one of Marilyn Monroe above my bed.

You may think that isn't rugged or anything, but it was a lot more rugged from what I used to be. I was really girly and wore frilly dresses to school and was obsessed with Broadway. Let's just say my mother had a great influence on me growing up. I would get made fun of at school and I wouldn't let it bother me. Recently I have noticed how much I hate myself and how worthless I am.

"If she's my best friend, she will accept me for who I am."

Daniel nodded as I went back into my bathroom to spit and rinse, "Hurry up okay? She said she's going to be back in the city in less than an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I live in a nice, up-scale, brownstone right next to Central Park. Daniel and I took the twenty minute walk to Hadley's condo. Hadley Puckerman was my other best friend. We were the same age and she was a lot prettier than me. I was slightly taller than her but she was still more beautiful than I was. Hadley, Daniel, and I were known as the trio growing up. Since our parents all went to high school together, we bound to be best friends.

Hadley was busy all summer, she went to Cheer Camp (gag me with a spoon), and took extra classes over the summer so that her college application for Yale would be top notch. When all of that was over, she went on a big family vacation to the Caribbean with her parents, her little brother Nathan, her older sister Beth (her sister but not really because she was adopted by my grandmother…long story), her Uncle Jake and Aunt Marley with their daughter…yeah it was this really big family thing.

I wish she brought me along, I love New York but I needed a vacation. "Watch her have a terrible sun burn," I said.

"Yeah, she probably will," Daniel laughed.

"That's what she gets for not inviting us on her wonderful Caribbean cruise."

"It was just for her and her family Caroline," said Daniel, "I'm sure she would've invited us if it wasn't a family thing."

"Well Jesus Christ, we are her family right? She sees us more than she sees that stupid cousin of hers…"

"Maggie?"

"Yeah that's her name, I hate her. She's too…sweet."

Daniel laughed, "She's not so bad."

"I don't like her, and if she's still there when we arrive, I'm leaving!"

"No you're not! We're seeing Hadley."

We continued to walk, eventually turning down Hadley's block; we saw a car pull away from Hadley's apartment building, "That must be her uncle, aunt, and cousin."

"Thank god," I said with relief. Daniel texted Hadley that we were entering the apartment building.

Her mom was a successful writer for the New York Times. She attended Yale, majoring in journalism. I loved _Aunt_ Quinn; she was like my second Mom. Sometimes it felt like she was the only woman I could look up to as a Mother figure in my life. Hadley's dad, my _Uncle _Puck was a screen writer. He was pretty good at it too, he's won awards for his screen plays and I'm proud of him. So overall, they were living the good life.

Daniel and I entered the apartment building and walked towards the elevator. I pressed the button to go to the top floor; the ride up took two minutes due to two couples getting on the elevator with us to go up as well.

"Finally," I said in an annoyed tone when we got to the top.

Daniel walked ahead of me and made his way to the front door of the Puckerman condo. He knocked first and the door immediately, Hadley squealed when she saw Daniel, "Danny!" she said with a bright smile on her face. She knew he hated that nickname but this was an exception. Hadley is the only person he allowed to call him that, not even me.

"Hey Had!" he said as Hadley wrapped her arms around him.

_She's so pretty_ I thought to myself as I looked at Hadley. She got even more beautiful over the summer if that was even possible. Her long, blonde wavy hair gracefully rested on Daniel's shoulder during the embrace. There was not a single imperfection on her face either which I envied.

Hadley finally noticed me and she smiled again, even bigger. She parted from Daniel who entered the condo. "Oh Caroline, I missed you so much!" she said before she observed me. I wore a black tank top, denim shorts, and a simple black pair of flip flops.

"You got a new wardrobe?" she asked. "This isn't something that you would usually wear."

"If you mean no more girly dresses and bright colors that practically burn your eyes, then yes," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I like it! It was about time you loosened up!" she said, giving me a hug. I hugged her in return; I wanted to cry because I missed her so much.

"Come in! Beth is still here and I told her and my parents that you and Daniel were stopping by."

I nodded and walked into the condo with her. _Uncle_ Puck was in the living room with Daniel and Nathan. Puck gave me a wave and started to stand up, "Hey kiddo!"

I walked a little faster to give him a hug, "Hey! How was the cruise?"

"It was great," he said, hugging me a little tighter than usual. Probably because this was the first time he had seen me since hearing that my parents were getting divorced.

Hadley left the room, I assumed, to go get _Aunt_ Quinn and Beth.

"Caroline!" said Nathan, he was nine and was Chris' best friend. "Is Chris with you?"

"No he's not, he's with my dad."

Nathan looked disappointed with my answer but I knew that Quinn and my mom would get them together to see a Yankees game before school started.

"Hey you!" said Beth from behind. Okay, here's the story with Beth. Quinn and Puck had her their sophomore year of high school and gave her up for adoption to my grandmother, Shelby. They've stayed in contact with Beth over the years and what not and had a close relationship with her. She finished college at the University of Delaware majoring in communications a couple years back. Beth looked just like Hadley and they both looked like Quinn.

"Hey!" I said to Beth, accepting her hug. Quinn was behind her who gave me a hug next, sometimes I felt like the Puckerman's loved me more than my own family.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Quinn asked, stroking my hair.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm okay I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**August 26, 2034**

"Are we almost there Daddy?"

"Almost Princess," he answered Natalie. We were stuck in traffic, trying to get on the Brooklyn Bridge. God bless my dad for moving all the way to Brooklyn when his teaching job is back in Manhattan. He only had a few boxes with him since this was his last transfer of belongings to his new apartment. It's a three bedroom apartment and he promised me that I would have my own room. That leaves Chris and Natalie to share whenever we stayed over.

"I hate traffic," Chris complained, looking out the window.

"I do too buddy," my dad agreed with him.

"So," said my dad, turning to me as he drove, "how was visiting Hadley yesterday?"

He obviously ignored the sight of my big, bulky, headphones I had on. I was listening to some classic Lana Del Rey and I clearly didn't want to be disturbed. I noticed that he was speaking to me so I took them off, "What?"

"I asked you, how did it go with visiting Hadley yesterday?"

"It was fine," I said, putting my headphones back on but he stopped me.

"Come on Caroline, take those off."

"You're the one that got them for my birthday, remember? And you're always telling me 'Listen to the classics Car, you're missing out!'"

He laughed, "Alright you got me, but come on I haven't seen you in a week. You missed out on a great trip to the Zoo yesterday."

If he was trying to make me feel guilty, it only made me more annoyed to be next to him in the passenger seat. "Oh I did, did I?" I chuckled sarcastically.

"You did, right you guys?" looking back at Chris and Natalie in the rear view mirror.

Chris nodded and Natalie spoke up, "Yeah! It was a lot of fun!"

My dad gave me a look, "See?"

"Like I'm going to listen to a four year old."

"She knows what fun is," said Dad.

There was a moment of silence before Bohemian Rhapsody came on the radio. "There's our song," he said, turning up the volume.

"Yeah well Landon isn't here."

"Come on Car."

I turned down the volume, "No Dad, I'm not in the mood."

It was quiet again. The story behind the song was that my dad would play Bohemian Rhapsody on our way to school when I was little. It worked out well since my dad, at the time, taught at my elementary school. Landon, my dad, and Chris when he was old enough to go to school, would all sing and dance to the song together and by the time the song ended, it was time to drop us off. We knew all of the words and it was a thing we shared with our dad. Over the years, we stopped doing it when Landon and I got older, especially when he left for college.

The traffic let up and we started to pick up some speed, "Yay!" Natalie cheered from her car seat.

_Me too Natalie, me too._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think?" my dad asked, as we all entered the apartment. We all stood in a row and I was the first to give my opinion.

"It looks like shit."

My dad put down the cardboard box in his hands. "Dad! Caroline said a bad word!" Chris pointed out which led me to roll my eyes as usual.

"Shit!" Natalie mimicked me. I covered my mouth, trying so hard not to laugh.

My dad gave me a glare, "Caroline, stop cursing. Chris, stop overreacting to everything. And you…"

He got closer to Natalie and picked her up, tickling her side, "Don't say that. It's a bad word, okay?"

Natalie nodded, "Okay Daddy."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, boy she was Daddy's little princess. She was more of a Mommy's girl, but a Daddy's princess none the less. I used to be his little princess.

The apartment was okay I guess, there was a living room and a decent sized kitchen from what I could see from where I was standing. "How about you guys help me unpack a little bit and then we'll go out for lunch," my dad suggested.

I nodded and Chris was excited due to the fact he got to play with the bubble wrap after un-packing everything. My dad placed Natalie back down and let her roam around the apartment with Chris.

"Hey," my dad said to get my attention.

"Yeah?"

"If there's ever an emergency, I left a spare key under the mat."

I nodded, remembering the mat that was placed at the front door of the apartment.

"You know Natalie is going to want to sleep with you for tonight. She doesn't do well with sleeping in new places."

"Yeah I know."

I started to walk down the hallway before my dad stopped me again. I just really wanted to find my room and stay in there. "I don't know what's gotten into you Caroline but it needs to stop," he said.

"Nothing's gotten into me, Dad."

"Something's going on."

"If you want to know the truth Dad, I don't want to be here. There I said it, I don't want to be near you, or mom, or anyone for that matter. Can't you just leave me alone?" I shouted at him before storming off into, what I assumed to be my room.

I didn't come out for the rest of the day. I felt bad for Natalie when she knocked on my door asking me when I would come out. I told her I would come out in the morning and that was a good enough answer for her.

While my dad, Chris, and Natalie were watching a movie in the living room, I quietly entered the kitchen and grabbed a knife from one of the drawers. Without making a sound, I made my way back down the hallway and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I searched for my dad's razor; he must've had one around. I found a disposable one in the medicine cabinet and took out one of the blades using the knife I got from the kitchen.

I used the knife to break off the top cover and to separate the blades. It was too easy and I learned how to do it off the internet. I found an un-used rag and had placed it off to the side. Closing the toilet seat lid, I sat down on top of it with one of the blades in my right hand. I noticed how the scars from a week ago were in the process of healing. I started cutting a week prior. Whenever I felt like a piece of shit, I cut.

I took the blade and glided it over my pale wrist. I breathed in heavily, feeling the metal cut my delicate skin. It felt good, it took the pain away.

I made three slits into my wrist. Last time it was two, so it was growing on me. I quickly grabbed the rag and pressed it hard against my forearm. I had to remind myself to bring the rag with me so that my dad wouldn't find it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mattress my dad got for me to sleep on was terrible. I sat up the next morning, rubbing my neck, "What the fuck?"

I looked down at my scars from last night; they were still bright red so I changed into a long sleeved shirt. The last thing I needed was for Chris or Natalie to ask me, _"What are those bright red marks on your wrist?"_

It was almost nine and I was awake, my mom should be proud of me. I really woke up to the smell of breakfast and laughter from the kitchen.

I crossed my arms as I left my room and walked out into the kitchen. "Well good morning sleepyhead," said Dad while he cooked some pancakes for us.

"Hi sleepyhead!" said Natalie.

I giggled and sat next to her and Chris at the small kitchen table, "So what movie did you guys watch last night?"

"Toy Story 3!" Chris said in an excited tone.

"That's a good one," I said. Natalie stood up from her place at the table and got closer to me. I knew what she wanted so I proceeded to lift her up onto my lap.

"No it's not Linny, it's sad at the end," said Natalie, starting to play with my long brown hair that was the same as hers.

"That's what I meant though Nat, it was good as in sad."

She shook her head, "I don't get it."

"It's hard to explain."

"Natalie had to sleep with Dad last night because she was scared," said Chris.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

Natalie stuck her tongue out at Chris, and he did the same thing. "Okay, okay, calm down you guys. There's nothing wrong with being scared Natalie," I said.

"See!" said Natalie.

I looked over at my dad who was laughing at the small debate. I loved Chris and Natalie, with all my heart. They're the only ones I truly cared about along with Landon, Hadley, and Daniel. Poor Natalie was only here because my parents thought that having another kid would solve their martial issues. Look where that's got us.

Chris looks just like my dad, but he has my mom's eyes. The three of us have her eyes except for Landon. Landon, forget about it, he's a carbon copy of my dad. Natalie looks just like my mom, just a more miniature version. I look more like my dad, Landon and I are both tall like him, but I also have my mother's hair color and attitude.

"Alright, here's your pancakes," my dad announced, placing a huge plate of pancakes at the center of the table.

The four of us started to eat the pancakes until there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," my dad said, standing up from the table.

I was too busy eating the pancakes to care who was at the door. My dad makes the best pancakes and when he made pancakes, you ate them. "Kids, your mom is here!" dad announced. Chris and Natalie jumped out of their seats to go greet my mom at the door. I took my last bite and left the kitchen to follow them.

"MOMMY!" Natalie exclaimed, running into my mother's arms.

My mom's face lit up when she saw Chris and Natalie. She scooped Natalie up and showered her with kisses and bent down slightly to give Chris a hug and kiss as well. "I missed you Mommy!" I heard Natalie say to her.

"I missed you too baby. Were you guys good for your dad?"

"Yes," said Chris, speaking for all of us. "Dad made pancakes for us!"

"Oh yes," my mom said, adjusting Natalie on her hip. "Daddy's famous pancakes right?"

I was so close to leaving the room. I hated when they put on this fake show for Chris and Natalie.

My siblings both nodded, "Well how about you go finish them?"

"Okay!" they both said in unison. My mom put Natalie back down, she ran back into the kitchen right behind Chris. I gave my mom a wave hello as well as a quick smile before going back into the kitchen as well.

I could still hear them from the kitchen. I was surprised that they were having an actual conversation. "Do you want any pancakes?" he asked her.

"Oh no I'm good. I had breakfast with Kurt and the director this morning."

"Yeah, how's _Marilyn_ coming along?"

She sighed, "We're getting there. We're having some issues with the funding of it and I still need to write more songs."

"You'll get it done."

"Thanks, and thanks for taking them off my hands for the day Finn."

I rolled my eyes at her comment; it was only until Natalie was born when my mom really started taking care of us. When she was acting on Broadway and winning her stupid Tony's, my dad took care of us.

"It was no problem Rachel."

Back then he would've called her Rach. Things were different now.

* * *

_**This chapter took me forever to type, six hours to be exact! It was worth it though, I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**I was happy to finally introduce more important characters in the story that will lead up to Caroline in present day. If you have any questions, let me know!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **_


	3. All Eyes On Me

**Hello lovely readers. It's been a while hasn't it? I've been VERY busy with school and whenever I got time off, I slept because I really needed it. Summer break is coming up for me soon so I hope to have more chapters up for you all. But yeah, I apologize for the delay.**

**My dear friend chordoverstreetfanactic (go read her stories!), got me a copy of Choosing Glee and we both read it in a day. Not to mention that Jenna retweeted her and we both freaked out! But it was such and amazing book that every gleek should buy and read! Naya's album is coming out in June which I'm also VERY excited for!**

**And the season four finale? It sucked. I invited my friends over to watch it and we were all pretty disappointed. The only really big cliff hangers were Klaine getting married and if Rachel got the part of Fanny. I didn't shed a tear either. **

**I'm just blabbing now, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! I apologize for no Finn in this chapter, there's just a quick mention of him.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT CAROLINE, HADLEY, DANIEL, CHRIS, NATALIE, JACEY, CLARE, GIANNA, AND MRS. CHUMNEY! **

* * *

It was the first day of senior year and I woke up that morning with Natalie opening one of my eyes to wake me up. "Wake up Linny, it's school time!"

"Natalie go back to bed."

"No, Mommy told me to wake you up!"

I sat up in bed, looking at the clock on my nightstand. I wanted to cry seeing that it was six thirty, school didn't start until eight. "Mommy made breakfast!"

"What did she make exactly?" I asked her, standing up from the bed.

"French toast!"

"Alright missy," I said, picking her up in my arms and spinning her around as fast as I could. "Let's go!"

"Stop it Linny, I'm dizzy!"

I put her back down when we reached the staircase. I walked behind Natalie as we entered the kitchen together. Chris was eating away his French toast at the kitchen island where I saw my mom cutting up Natalie's into smaller pieces for her to eat. "Morning," she said with a warm smile when she saw us.

"Morning," I said back. I lifted Natalie up onto the chair and I sat in between her and Chris. She handed Natalie her plate and began to put some French toast on another plate for me.

"You know, most kids just eat cereal before school."

"Well I don't think that's filling enough for growing kids," my mom said back, placing the plate in front of me. Don't get me wrong, I loved French toast on a school morning as much as the next teenager. But it seemed like my mom was trying too hard. It was always Dad's job to make breakfast before school.

"I'm just saying that it's easier."

"I don't mind making breakfast for you guys," she said, taking a bite of the French toast herself.

"This is really good Mom," Chris commented.

"Thank you honey."

My mom took a minute to look at all of us. "What is it?" I asked her.

"No it's just, you're starting your senior year, Chris is going into the fourth grade, and next year Natalie will be starting kindergarten. Time just really flies."

"I wanna go the big kid school!" Natalie stated.

"She's not going to be saying that ten years from now," I said with a smirk.

My mom chuckled, "You will soon Nat. Oh and Caroline, I need you to pick up Chris from school and Natalie from afternoon preschool today."

"Umm, why?"

"Because I want you guys to come over to the theater to see the rehearsal for Marilyn! It's so close to being perfect and I specifically want your opinion on it Caroline."

"Why me?"

"Because I know you love Marilyn and…."

"Mom, if you can't tell by now, I really don't have an appreciation for Broadway as much as I used to."

"Please Caroline, just do this for me."

"Fine."

After breakfast I got dressed for school. I used to love going to school every day, which was until I started high school. I got bullied a lot my freshman year and more so in my sophomore year. The same bitches still go to my school and I really can't wait to show them the new me, the new Caroline Hudson.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I adjusted my black leather jacket. I loved the damn thing so much. The skinny jeans I was wearing were brand new so they were a little tight in the legs. I straightened my hair earlier as well. I hated my natural hair, thick and wavy. I wish I was lucky enough to be born with naturally straight hair. That was the case with Hadley, and of course it was another reason of why I was jealous of her.

"Hi Daddy!" I heard Natalie announce from the living room.

I grabbed my black JanSport backpack, slung it over my shoulder and left my room. The heels of my combat boots hit the wood floor hard with every step I took, making my presence known.

Natalie was still in her pajamas since she didn't have to leave for preschool until eleven. Chris was dressed in a perfectly ironed, navy blue polo with a pair of nice khakis.

"Ready for school?" my dad asked Chris and me.

"Yeah!"

Chris is one of the happiest kids I know. I wish I could be as happy as him. "I guess," I answer my dad.

"Wait, I need to get a picture of the two of you!" my mom insisted.

Oh the annual first day of school picture. I guess all Moms do it right? I like seeing the pictures evolve over time. First it was Landon, then me and Landon. When Chris was old enough it was Landon, Chris and I for a few years until Landon left for college so recently it has been just Chris and me. Soon it will be just Chris and Natalie once I leave.

I stand next to Chris and crouch down. I swear one day he will be taller than me, probably close to Landon's height. I'm tall too but it's going to be weird having my little brother be taller than me.

We both smile for the picture. Once my mom takes it, I stand up again. "Can I go now?" I ask.

"I'm giving you guys a ride to school."

I looked over at my dad, "Daniel and I were going to meet up and walk to school."

"Well then, we can pick him up along the way."

"Fine."

"Say goodbye to your mom," he said.

Chris was the first to give her a hug goodbye and a quick kiss on the cheek, "Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie, have a great day."

When Chris pulled away, I got closer to my mom and gave her a hug. It's been a few months since we've shared an embrace like that. "Bye," I whispered.

"Have a good day," she whispered back.

I pulled away and it was finally time to leave. The car ride to school was fine. My dad and Chris kept talking about how the new football season was coming up and how they should practice on Chris' punting skills. Chris recently got into football and played for the little league tackle team. My mom insisted that he'd play flag football but since my dad played tackle in high school, my brother wanted to do the same thing. My dad coached the team too which Chris loved. It was another way to spend time with him.

We pulled up to Starbucks, which was where Daniel and I were supposed to meet. I rolled down the window and laughed at his puzzled face, "Hop in Anderson."

With a smile on his face, he hopped in the backseat next to me, "I thought we were walking?"

"Yeah well my dad wanted to drive me to school."

"Well this beats the long walk. Thanks for the ride Uncle Finn."

"No problem Dan."

"Oh hey Chris, I didn't see you there."

"Hey!"

"So do you guys have any classes together?" my dad asked.

"Study hall," I said. Daniel was a junior and I was a senior so we were lucky enough to have one class together.

"Yeah and I have lunch with Hadley," Daniel added.

"Well that's good," said Dad.

We finally arrived at school, "Thanks for the ride Uncle Finn."

"No problem Daniel. Have a good day you two."

"Thanks Dad, bye," I said quickly before Daniel and I got out of the car.

"Bye Caroline!"

I looked back at Chris and gave him a smile, "Thanks buddy."

My dad drove off to drop Chris off at his elementary school and then to the middle school where he taught.

"Caroline, Daniel!" I heard someone call out to us.

Daniel and I turned around and saw that it was Hadley, happy as ever, waving at us from afar. We waved back as she ran towards us with open arms. "The trio, finally together again!" she said as she embraced both of us.

"Yep," I chuckled.

"Come on, let's go," Daniel insisted.

We entered Manhattan High School, probably the most diverse school that you would ever enter. We passed the lobby and went up the first staircase. Everyone was exchanging embraces and asking each other "How was your summer?" the typical cliché shit asked on every first day of school. No one really cares what you did over the summer.

"I really don't want to be here," I complained.

"Come on Car, it's our senior year. Get excited!" Hadley cheered.

"Alright you guys, I need to go to my locker upstairs."

"Alright, bye Danny," said Hadley. We both gave him a wave goodbye.

"So, how've you been with the whole divorce? We didn't exactly get the chance to talk about it."

"Well to be honest, it's total shit."

Hadley had a discouraged look on her face, "I mean, I know that your parents have had issues but I just never thought it would come down to getting divorced."

"I know."

"Caroline you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

I nodded and Hadley gave me a smile. "Hadley, come on!" one of her cheer friends called from afar. Hadley turned and waved back at her and I rolled my eyes. "Go with your clan," I say with a cocky tone.

"Come on Caroline don't be like that. She's really nice, my whole squad is. You just need to give them a chance."

I laugh, "Yeah, that will never happen."

I have terrible jealousy issues, especially when it came to Hadley or just anyone close to me in general. I'm not obsessive or anything, I just don't want to share her. She's been my best friend for what, sixteen years now? Our friendship could always end at the drop of a hat.

Hadley breathed in heavily, "Caroline, you and Danny are my best friends. You guys will always come first over my other friends. Just don't tell my teammates that."

I smiled quickly as she pulled me in for a hug. "See you in music appreciation right?"

We pulled away and I nodded. I watched her walk away and head off to homeroom with her friend. I sighed and went to my locker. I started putting some notebooks and folders in when I heard footsteps come towards me. "Well of it isn't Caroline Hudson?"

"What do you want Jacey?" Jacey McDonald, the girl who had bullied me since fifth grade along with her two other friends Clare and Gianna.

"Clare saw you in the hallway with Dan and Hadley, telling me about this new you. And I've gotta say I'm kinda diggin' it. All you need now is a tramp stamp to match the dark eye shadow and overdone eyeliner."

"Why don't you go shove your _insulting_ comments and shove it up your fat ass you little twat!" I yelled.

Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at the both of us. "Miss. Hudson, my office now," said Mrs. Chumny, the principal. Of course right?

Jacey gave me a smirk as I slammed my locker door shut. I walked away, even passing by Mrs. Chumny. I entered the office, storming by the secretaries and into her office. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and crossed my arms. She walked in behind me and closed the door, "Now Caroline, what I heard from you in the hallway was some pretty foul language. What made you say those words?"

"Well let's see, she came up to me and started picking me apart saying I needed a tramp stamp. Not to mention years of her and her friends bullying me since the fifth grade!"

"She has been bullying you?"

"Never mind, I've been dealing with it."

"No, no, no, Caroline if you're being bullied…"

"Correction, I _was_ bullied. This year I'm not letting them get to me."

"Do your parents know?'

"Of course they know."

"Seeing by you attitude, you don't desire to continue this conversation."

I nodded, not looking at her, "Yep."

"Well since you haven't had any other disciplinary issues, I'm only going to give you an after school detention."

"Alright fine."

"I don't want to hear about another problem with you again Caroline. You're a great student and you are capable of doing better. And I will talk to Jacey about this as well, clear?"

"Yes," I said. I picked up my backpack and left the office in a huff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the end of the day I had music appreciation. I had already filled out my music and art requirements (of course), but there was no harm in having extra credits. It was a senior only class so why not?

I entered the room to see a few students in their seats. "Welcome everyone, please sit down," said the teacher.

I turned to see my teacher who looked way too familiar. On my schedule it said my teacher was Mrs. Remington. She was one of the teachers in the music department and I knew her very well. But it wasn't Mrs. Remington. I looked at the whiteboard behind the man and it said "Mr. Weston"

_No way_

I knew exactly who the cocky bastard was. He kept looking at me and I knew exactly why. All of the students filed into the room and that's when I saw Hadley come in. She gave me a wave and sat down in the desk next to me.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Weston and welcome to music appreciation."

"Wait, I thought Mrs. Remington was our teacher," Liana spoke up. Nice girl, we've been friends for a while. We did all of the school's plays and musicals together and that's how we bonded. I guess when she saw me, I didn't look as approachable.

"Well if I have to be honest. You guys know that someone from New York won the million dollar Power Ball right?"

That's when the class went into an uproar, "Are you serious, she won?"

Brody laughed. Yeah I knew is name, I knew exactly who he was. "Yeah she won and quit her job before school started. So now I'm here to replace her," he said with a smile.

"He doesn't seem so bad," Hadley whispered to me. I didn't say anything back and I knew she could tell something was wrong based on the look I had plastered on my face. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school I went to Chris' elementary school to pick him up. He was standing with his friends, one of them being Nathan. Chris saw me and I watched him say goodbye to his friends and walk towards me. "Hey, how was school?" I asked him.

"It was great! My teacher is so funny and all of my friends are in my class!"

He was so excited and happy; I could only be the same way when I was around him. I put my arm around him as we started walking from the school, "I'm happy for you bro."

"How was your first day?"

"Not so cool," I said.

"What happened?"

"Well I got in trouble and I was sent to the principal."

"Ooooo, you got in trouble!"

"It was for a good reason," I explained as we crossed the busy New York street.

"What did you do?"

"Jacey, the girl who has been bullying me for years, came up to me and said some bad things. Then I said something back to her and the principal heard me."

"What did you say?"

"It was just something she needed to hear. I'm not telling you what I exactly said though. Mom and Dad will hate me for it if I did."

Chris pouted, "Why does everyone still treat me like I'm five years old."

"I know how you feel buddy," I said rubbing his shoulder with my hand. "One day I'll tell you everything you need to know."

We arrived at Natalie's preschool to pick her up. "Egh it smells like sweaty kids in here!" Chris complained, holding his nostrils shut.

I laughed because it was true, "All preschools smell like this."

"LINNY!" I heard Natalie exclaim.

She ran over to me and gave me a hug, "Hey Nat, ready to go?"

"Mhm, let me get my backpack!"

She ran over to her cubby to claim her backpack. "And you are Natalie's…"

"Sister," I answered the elder woman who I assumed to be her teacher.

"That's right, your mother told me about you picking her up today. She must be quite busy, is there no Father in the picture?"

Damn she was quite nosy for a preschool teacher. I put on a smile even though she deserved a slap for just assuming things. "Yeah she's working on Broadway and yes my dad is still in the picture. He's a teacher and he isn't allowed to leave until 3:30. It is 3:04 now, hence why he can't be here or my mother. Any other personal questions you'd like to ask me?"

She had nothing else to say to me. I scooped up Natalie in my arms, grabbed her backpack and left the preschool with a chuckling Chris following behind me. I admit, I overreacted but in that moment I had no time for anyone. It probably taught her not to assume things.

"That was so funny!" Chris said once we got outside of the school.

"Ya think so?" I put Natalie down so that she could walk. I carried her backpack with one hand and held her hand with the other.

We walked a little bit before I decided to get a taxi. I held my hand out and a taxi pulled over to the side of the curb. That was one of my talents; I was a pro at getting taxis. I don't even know if it's a real talent, but I could do it very well. Chris got in first and I helped Natalie get in before myself.

I closed the cab door before the driver asked me, "Where to?"

"Ambassador Theatre, 219 West 49th Street."

_Chicago_ ended its run at the Ambassador Theatre a few years back. God what a great show that was, I probably saw it like four times. Anyways, since _Marilyn_ was in the process of getting finalized, the Ambassador Theatre was its new home, for rehearsals and future performances. We entered the theatre and the security guard let us in, knowing that we were the children of the _one and only _Rachel Hudson.

My mom was busy at work with the show when we came in. "No, no, no, this isn't right!"

"Rachel its fine," Uncle Kurt said.

"No, Elise needs to be over to the right!" pointing at the young woman on the stage.

I rolled my eyes at how bossy my mother was being. She wasn't the director. She and the director disagreed on almost everything; Uncle Kurt was the more civil one of them all.

"Rachel can we just get on with the number," the director, Zach, said in his British accent.

"Hi Mommy!" Natalie perked up. Everyone turned their heads toward us, great now I felt uncomfortable.

"Oh great," Zach groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "Everybody take ten."

The cast was dismissed from the stage. Natalie let go of my hand and went to my mom. "Hi baby!" she said to her.

"Hi Uncle Kurt," Chris said.

"Hey!"

I saw some of the cast come off the stage to see us. And by _us_ I mean Chris and Natalie, the cute and adorable ones. "Everybody, this is Chris, Natalie and Caroline, my kids. Well this is just three out of the four."

There she goes again, bragging about everything she has. The cast smiled and said hello to all of us. I saw the woman who played Marilyn Monroe, her name was Amber and I have met her before. She was twenty five, perfectly casted and was such a sweet person. Very driven and had the capability to take on such an iconic role. "Hi Caroline, how are you?" she asked me.

"I'm great."

"Well I wanted them to come so that they could see one of the numbers we have," my mom said aloud.

I looked at Zach and saw that he was dreading this whole thing. God I loved that man, he was so ballsy and could not stand my mother, which was what I liked about him. "Just do History Is Made at Night; it's the one that everyone knows by bloody heart."

"Alright you heard him," said Uncle Kurt. The cast left and went to get ready for the number.

We sat a row behind my mom, Uncle Kurt and Zach. I didn't tell anyone but I was actually interested in how this was going to go. The music soon started, Marilyn and the guy who I assumed that was playing Joe DiMaggio started swaying together and they started singing. Throughout the performance I noticed something was wrong. The song was perfectly written and musically put together but the performance was off in my eyes.

They finished and I leaned over to my mom, "There's something wrong," I said to her.

"What, what's wrong with it? It was perfect!"

"Well the song was great, it was just the performance."

Everyone heard, so now all eyes were on me once again. "Caroline, nothing was wrong with it."

"No, go on," Zach said to me.

"DiMaggio needs to take more control of Marilyn, more of in a way that he owns her. I'm not suggesting that he needs to drag her around the stage, just more emotional control. The whole thing was as if DiMaggio was a little boy, carrying a balloon around."

"I disagree," my mom interrupted me.

"Let her finish Rachel," said Uncle Kurt.

"Marilyn was seen as an object to her men. They need to be in more control of her. DiMaggio was a baseball player for God's sake! He took control every time he went up to home plate to bat."

It was dead silent in the theatre. "Well look who has a vision," said Zach.

"Are you saying we have no vision Zach?" my mom barked at him.

"No, you do, you just don't use it."

"Rachel I have to agree with Caroline," Amber spoke up.

My mom shook her head, "No! It's fine the way it is!"

"It's fine? Don't you, _Rachel Hudson_, want it to be brilliant, perfection, flawless? _Fine _isn't going to get you a damn Tony! You wanted my opinion? Screw that, I'm leaving."

I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the theatre. I even pulled out the knowledge I pushed back all those months ago. The knowledge I had about Broadway and performing that was a part of who I used to be. I did it for my mom, trying to be nice and helpful. Fuck her; she just causes me aggravation I don't need.

"Caroline wait!"

Uncle Kurt came up behind me before I left the theatre. "What?"

"Caroline calm down."

"No I won't! She totally blew me off after she said that she wanted my opinion this morning! I had a bad day at school and I'm just done with it all!"

"Caroline you were right. You know how your mom can be with these things. She's just tired and stressed right now; I'll talk to her about the changes."

"Screw the changes; she can do what she wants. I'm going home."

I left in rage, pushing past people on the sidewalk, trying to make my way home. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. My dad was calling, I assumed to talk about my first day. I declined the call; he was the last person I wanted to talk to.

I got home and went up to my room. I blasted some Radiohead and collapsed on my bed. I was done for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few hours later when I woke up to the sound of music coming from my mom's room. I looked at my clock and it was 7:20. I probably missed dinner. I didn't care though; I needed to lose some weight anyways.

So I left my room, pissed off that I was woken up. I stomped into my mom's room at the sight of her dancing around her room with Natalie and Chris. It was our song, the song she shared with all of us, even Landon. It was Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. Sure the song was old as hell but it was catchy and it had a good beat. How it all started was when Landon was a baby. My mom was feeding him in his highchair and she had the radio on. My dad was out looking for a job during this time to support him, my mom, and Landon since they were both still in college and all. Anyways, the song came on the radio and Landon loved it. He started tapping on his highchair tray and everything.

Each one of us had a thing for the song so it just stuck. Just like how we shared Bohemian Rhapsody with our dad, it was Ain't No Mountain High Enough with my mom.

I looked at the right to see she had it playing on her turntable. It was a wedding gift given to my parents from one of their college friends. My mom was in love with the thing.

"Hey," I said to them. They couldn't hear me since the music was blasting. I walked over to the turntable and lowered the volume.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," my mom said to me. I really wasn't in the mood for her to be calling me sweetie.

"Hi, Linny!"

"Hi, Nat. Can you please stop with the music, I was trying to sleep."

"Listen Caroline, I apologize for how I acted earlier today. I was wrong and you were right. You have taken a huge interest in Marilyn these past few months and I should trust your opinion."

I was surprised at such a quick apology.

"Uncle Kurt talked to me and we made the change."

I nodded and started to leave the room, "Great, I hope the show goes well."

"Caroline stay! It was our song!" Chris begged.

"Yeah Linny, stay and dance with us," Natalie added.

I saw the hope in their eyes and I couldn't let them down. I looked at my mom. "It is our song," she said.

"Alright fine, one time and that's it!"

My mom went over to restart the song and let's just say I let loose and danced my ass off.

* * *

_**I was going to add more to the ending but the chapter was getting really lengthy.**_

_**But yes, Brody is back! Haha I hated him but I just had to bring him into the story. I hope it was good though!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **_

_**More drama will be coming up in future chapters :)**_


End file.
